My Sakura
by OtakuAira
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran want to be together but over-protective Toya is always getting in their way. Will Sakura understand why and solve the problem? P/S: This is my version of what happened AFTER the second CCS movie.
1. Don't hurt my sister!

I always liked the brotherly-protective relationship between Sakura and her brother so yeah. Hope you like it. By the way, this is my first story. I don't mind critiques and would like it if people would give me advice on how to improve my stories. Again, this is my first time. Forgive me for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan, I'm going to go to the mall with okaa-sama. I'm sorry but I can't go home with you,"Tomoyo said apologetically. Sakura looked up from her desk. "That's okay, Tomoyo-chan. I can go by myself,"Sakura replied. Tomoyo looked scandalised. "No no no! You can't go home alone! You're so cute all kinds of perverts will go after you!"Tomoyo cried dramatically. "I'll walk her home. You don't have to worry, Daidouji-san. I'll keep her safe,"Syaoran said, coming up from behind Sakura and placing a hand protectively on her shoulder. Sakura turned red. Tomoyo giggled. "Good. Then I'll take my leave, Sakura-chan, Li-kun. See you tomorrow,"Tomoyo waved and left. "Thanks, Syaoran but you didn't have to do that,"Sakura said as she packed her school bag. "No, it's fine. MeiLing went back to China last night and Wei went with her because Okaa-sama didn't want a young lady to ride a plane alone,"Syaoran replied. Sakura smiled at him.<p>

"Ne, Syaoran. It's weird to think that it's all over, isn't it? That all the CLOW Cards have been turned to Sakura Cards and no more bad things are happening. No one's going to get hurt because of me anymore,"Sakura said quietly as they walked to Sakura's house. "Yeah. We've been in danger so many times that I think something bad may happen anytime,"Syaoran said. Sakura slipped her hand into his. Syaoran turned red and glanced at her to see her face was just as red as his! They walked in silence to Sakura's house. Upon reaching her doorstep, Syaoran bade her goodbye and turned to go but Sakura caught his arm. "Ne, stay for dinner. Otou-san won't mind. You did mention that Wei isn't in Japan."Sakura said. Syaoran merely nodded, his face as bright as Rudolph's nose and followed her inside.

"Otou-san, tadaiima!"Sakura called. "Okairi, Sakura,"Fujitaka called from the kitchen. "Ne, otou-san, can Syaoran stay for dinner?"she asked running into the kitchen. Her father turned around and smiled at Syaroan. "Why, of course. Syaoran-kun, you're very welcome here anytime at all,"Fujitaka said, smiling warmly at the boy. He turned to Sakura and said,"Take this to your brother and Yukito in the living room for me please. Arigatou." Sakura took the tray of tea and snacks and headed for the living room, Syaoran closely behind her.

"Oi, you brat! What are you doing here?"Toya snapped rudely from the sofa. "Toya!"Yukito said sternly while Sakura laid the tray on the coffee table. "Keep quiet- nii-chan. Otou san said it was okay,"she frowned. She grabbed Syaoran's hand. "Let's go to my room. Nii-chan can't yell at you there,"she suggested. Without waiting for a reply, Sakura towed her boyfriend upstairs. "Oi, you brat, keep your hands off my sister in there. And you little monster, leave you bedroom door open!"Toya shouted. "I'M NOT A MONSTER! YOU BAKA ANIIKI!"came Sakura's yell and the slamming of her bedroom door.

"Toya, why can't you just accept that your little imoto has grown and fallen in love with Syaoran-kun?"Yukito asked, helping himself to the snacks. "Sakura's too young to start dating! And what was she thinking, confessing her love to him while they were battling a CLOW Card? Besides, what does she see in that unattractive little brat?"Toya growled. "Yes, but in your eyes, Sakura-chan will always be too young, Toya,"Yukito said, looking amused.

"Mou! Onii-chan makes me so mad!"Sakura fumed. "Oh, okairi, Sakura. Hello again, kid,"Kero greeted. Both parties ignored the plush toy. Syaoran pulled his beloved into his arms. "Ne, Sakura. How did your brother react when you told him that you gave me your heart?"He asked , his cheeks pink. Sakura blushed. "He wasn't very happy. Translation: He was furious! If Yukito-san wasn't there, he would have hunted you down then beat you to a pulp!"Sakura said with a sigh. Syaoran, sensing her misery, kissed her forehead gently. Sakura pressed her face in his shoulder. "You two...please, I'm still here!" Kero muttered.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Toya stood in the doorway. Syaoran and Sakura sprang apart, both faces bright red. Kero had had time to dive under the bed. "Oi, you two. Dinner's ready,"he snapped. Syaoran and Sakura followed him downstairs. "Hello, Yukito-san,"Syaoran greeted. Yukito beamed at him. Fujitaka sat at the head of the table while Sakura took her seat next to Syaoran and Toya beside Yukito. "Ittidakimasu!"

Dinner went smoothly, except for the fact that Toya and Syaoran were glaring daggers at one another. Syaoran smiled. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner. It was great. Your dad sure can cook, Sakura."he said. Sakura smiled. "Be careful, Syaoran. See you at school tomorrow,"she said. Syaoran kissed her cheek. Unfortunately, Toya chose that particular moment to see Yukito off. "Oi, you stupid Chinese brat!Don't go kissing other people's sister on their doorstep!"Toya bellowed furiously. Syaoran turned on him, finally losing his temper. "Hey, you over-protective brother! Why can't you just let me spend a few moments with Sakura? So I kissed her. Big deal! You may not like this but I love you sister, you idiot!"Syaoran snapped. Sakura turned red. "Syaoran, nii-chan, this is embarrassing!"she whispered. But they continued arguing. "You don't love her! It's just a crush! You're too young to know what love is! In two year's time, you meet another girl, you're just gonna dump Sakura!"Toya yelled. Syaoran's face was red with fury. "That is NOT TRUE! I'll never hurt her like that!"he shouted. Yukito stepped between the two. "Now, Toya. Be reasonable. They young people in love. We're the ones who should apologise for interupting them. And I know that Syaoran-kun will never betray Sakura-chan. Let us go back inside. I'll stay over tonight if it makes you feel better,"Yukito said soothingly, pushing Toya back inside the house, giving Sakura a wink.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I yelled all of those things to your brother,"Syaoran apologised, ashamed. Sakura smiled at him. "That's okay. I liked the bit where you told him to back off when we want some privacy,"she said, wrapping her arms around him. Syaoran squeezed her tight before kissing her forehead and heading back home.

"Toya, I heard all of that outside. Why don't you lay off your sister and let her be?"Fujitaka asked kindly as he took a seat next to his son on the sofa. "I don't like him, that's all,"Toya snapped. Yukito chuckled. "Big surprise. But Syaoran-kun's very admirable. He shouted at you that he loves Sakura-chan and would always be by her side. It takes alot of guts to do that,"Yukito said, in awe. Fujitaka laughed. "Yes, you're right. Toya was right in saying that they're young. But they do know love. Syaoran is not a bad young man. I don't think I mind if Sakura goes out with him,"he said, amused. Toya glared at his father. "Tou-san! Who's side are you on?"he demanded. "But they're already going out. Syaoran confessed to Sakura before he left for China and a few weeks back, during the Romeo and Juliet play, Sakura gave him her heart,"Yukito told him. Toya groaned. "She's too young!"he fretted. Fujitaka put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Now, Toya, Yukito-san and I, we both want to know. Why are you so mean to the boy? He never once hurt Sakura and he told you he loved her. Sakura feels the same way. What's the problem then?"Fujitaka asked gently. Toya sighed. "Like I said, she's too young. And...and I don't want to give my sister away to some brat! I'm not ready to lose her just yet! She's too young! If he betrays her, her little heart will shatter and she won't be able to handle it!"Toya said worriedly. Yukito opened his mouth to defend Syaoran but Toya continued on. "Her feelings for the brat isn't like her childish crush for Yuki. If he breaks her heart, she won't recover from it. I just know it!"Toya moaned miserably. Fujitaka and Yukito exchanged amused looks. "Well, we know that you're worried but you must let Sakura go. She will still be your sister. She must experience her life and her feelings for herself,"Fujitaka said gently. "Yes, you dad's right. Sakura loves Syaoran as much as he loves her. We must believe in them as they believe in each other. We must believe in their feelings and help them if their road becomes rough. Your sister will be loved, Toya. She'll be fine,"Yukito assured.

'So that's why..."Sakura whispered to herself. She had been in the hallway, eavesdropping on the entire conversation. Her brother was so protective of her and he only disliked Syaoran because he didn't want to lose her. A warm feeling spread through Sakura. She smiled. Tomorrow, she was going to find Syaoran to tell him about what she heard.


	2. Toya, will you trust Sakura?

Y'know, I'm not planning the story at all. I'm just typing what comes into my mind, otherwise going with the flow. Please review. I really want to know your thoughts on this.

**Disclaimer: As all of you already know, I don't own CCS. **

* * *

><p>Sakura burst into the classrom, bright with energy as usual. "Ohayo!"she called happily. Tomoyo was cleaning the board. She smiled at her best friend. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"she greeted. Sakura skipped to her desk. "Ohayo, Syaoran-kun,"she greeted her boyfriend who sat behind her.<p>

Syaoran smiled. "Ohayo. You're really cheerful today. Anything good happen?"he asked. Sakura laughed. "I'm just happy that the holidays are coming. We can spend more time together then,"she replied, her cute smile making Syaoran blush. "Eh? But surely your brother would not allow you to go out alone with me,"he said, confused. Sakura giggled and as more of their classmates came in, she called good morning before leaning in and saying,"I'll tell you something after school, okay?" Syaoran nodded.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" The young couple were in the park, sitting on the swings. "Ne, Syaoran. What would you do if you had a little sister whom you love very much? She has always relied on you since she was born. Then one day, you find out she fell in love with a boy whom you disapprove of. What would you do in that situation, Syaoran?" Sakura asked softly. "Eh?"Syaoran looked bewildred by this question. He contemplated the question.

"Well, to be frank, I probably won't be all too happy. Since that sister of mine has been relying on me for such a long time, I probably would think that if I ever let her go, she won't survive without me. That she's too young and fragile. That the boy I dislike will hurt her. I would want her to be with the one she loves but it won't be easy letting her go,"Syaoran said slowly.

Sakura smiled at him. "I knew you'd understand!" she squeals and hugged him tight. Syaoran nearly fell off the swings but hugged his girl back, feeling confused but pleased. Syaoran breathed in her sweet fragrance, love for Sakura nearly overwhelming him. "Syaoran, I love you,"Sakura whispered. Syaoran kissed her forehead. "I lo-"

"OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sakura and Syaoran sprang apart to see Toya running towards them. 'Uh oh.'Sakura thought. Syaoran sighed. 'Way to ruin the moment...' Toya was breathing hard but Sakura didn't think that it was from running. He looked like an angry bull.

"Hey, brat! Which part of 'stay away from my sister' do you not understand?"Toya roared. "The 'stay away' part. Look, I just want to spend some time with Sakura. It's not like I'm taking her away and never bringing her back!"Syaoran exclaimed, staring defiantly at the older boy. He seem to have struck a nerve for Toya raised his fist to punch him. "Nii-chan don't!"Sakura screamed screwing her eyes shut. "TOYA, STOP!"

They turned to the source of the yell and saw Yukito running towards them. "Toya, you musn't! By hitting Syaoran-kun, you'll be hurting Sakura-chan too,"Yukito said, trying to talk some sense into his best friend. Sakura had thrown her arms around Syaoran, nearly in tears but fervently thanking the gods he was alright. She'd never forgive her brother if he really hit Syaoran. Toya clenched his fist.

"Listen, you stupid brat! Keep your hands OFF my sister! And Sakura, you too! What were the two of you doing, making out in public and in plain veiw?"Toya demanded furiously. Sakura turned red. "We weren't!"she protested. Syaoran glared at him. "Even if we made out in private and not in plain sight, you still wouldn't allow it,"he challenged. Toya looked like he was about to explode.

"You're just kids! You guys may be in love but I do not want my sister moving to M-rated stuff with some brat!"he roared. People in the park were starting to stare. "I won't do that to her! Like you said we're kids!"Syaoran yelled back. Yukito put his hand on Toya's shoulder. "Toya. Calm down. Syaoran's right. They're just kids in love. This M-rated stuff will have to wait. Don't let your wild imagination and over-protectiveness get a hold of you, Toya,"Yukito said gently. Toya gritted his teeth and muttered, "Sorry." Everyone relaxed. "Syaoran, stay for dinner, yeah?"Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded. "I'm staying for dinner too so let's go,"Yukito smiled.

Fujitaka had to work late so for dinner it was just the four of them. "Why do I have to cook for that brat as well?"Toya grumbled as he fried the shrimp and fish. Yukito chuckled. "Now, now. Don't be so mean to him, Toya,"he said as he chopped the carrots. "Ne, Yuki. Why did you stop me from hitting the brat? He deserved it for kissing Sakura in public,"Toya asked quietly.

Yukito's face softened. "Toya, you imouto will be very upset if her older brother hit the boy she loves. She will be devastated that he got hurt by your hand. And if I quietly let you hit Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan would have found it hard to ever trust you again. Right now she still trusts her onii-chan. She told you that she confessed to Syaoran-kun and that they are together. So try not to break that trust, Toya."

"Y'know, Syaoran. Nii-chan didn't approve of our relationship because he was scared,"Sakura said quietly. The two were sitting in the living room as Toya refused to let them stay alone together in Sakura's room. "Eh? Your nii-chan? Scared?"Syaoran asked, surprised. "Mmm-hmm. I overheard his conversation with tou-san and Yukito-san. He doesn't like you much cause he doesn't want to lose me. Do you think we should talk to him and mke him see that even though I love you, I'll still love him too?"Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded slowly. "I understand why you asked me that question in the park just now. I guess it must be hard to see his one and only sister with some other guy. Let's talk to him after dinner, ne?" Syaoran suggested. Sakura nodded and smiled happily.

"Wah! Ittidakimasu!" Sakura said, delighted. Her brother had cooked her favourite dishes with Yukito's help. Dinner went by quietly with the occasional "pass the napkins" comments. "Ne, onii-chan, can we talk to you in the living room for a while? I'll do the dishes later,"Sakura asked. Toya looked puzzled but followed Sakura and Syaoran into the living room. Yukito hovered near the doorway, unsure if he was welcome until Syaoran beckoned him in.

"Nii-chan, I heard about why you're so against me and Syaoran being together yesterday when you were talking to Yukito-san and tou-san,"Sakura siad softly. Toya's eyes widened. "Sakura..."he mumbled, looking embarrassed that she overheard the conversation. "We wanted you to know that we love each other. We want to be together. Our relationship will feel better if you approve,"Syaoran said, putting his hand on Sakura's shoulder. Yukito smiled at the pair. "C'mon, Toya. Sakura had no problem with us going out. You must trust her just as she she trusts you,"he said wisely. Toya smiled. "Guess I was wrong. Okay, I'll let Sakura go out with this brat. But mind you, you brat, get ready for your funeral if you dump my sister, you got it?"Toya said menacingly. Syaoran smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll protect your sister with my life. Cross my heart,"he promised.

"Isn't this great? Nii-chan is finally letting us be together!"Sakura squealed. The pair were walking in the park again to get some time alone. Syaoran chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Yeah. Ne, Sakura, are you free this weekend?"Syaoran asked. Sakura cocked her head to the side as she thought. "Yeah. I am. Why?"she asked curiously. "Well, I thought I might like to take you the the amuesment park. Would you like that?"Syaoran asked, grinning. Sakura clapped her hands excitedly. "Yes, yes!"

"Onii-chan, I'm going out with Syaoran this weekend to the amuesment park . Is that okay?" Sakura asked. Toya was doing his homework with Yukito in the living room. Toya hesitated. "Fine. Be home by nine though,"he sighed. A smiled stretched across Sakura's face. "Okay!"she said happily and skipped to her room. Yukito looked at Toya curiously. "Toya, I know that you approve of their relationship. But it's kinda weird for you to let her go on a date so quickly after you've just approved. Is there something I don't know that's going on?" Yukito asked. Toya smirked. "You noticed then. This weekend, I have a part-time job at the amusement park. I can keep an eye on my sister secretly then. Did she really think I'd let her go that easily?"Toya said, smirking evilly. Yukito sighed. "Well, at least that's better than not letting her go at all,"he shrugged.

~THE END~

I hope this story isn't too boring to you guys. I just really love the fact that Toya's so over-protective. Please review. This is my first story and I really want to know how it is. I want your opinions and critiques! ^^


End file.
